I'm Not Leaving You
by Rurple101
Summary: "You going in then?" Gene asked. She smiled and turned. "I may have died but you have forgotton one important thing Mr Hunt." "What is that Bollyknecks?" "I'm not leaving you." she repiled and he smiled weakly. Alex dosen't want to leave. My ideal ending
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

Alex gasped, her hands were sweatingn and her brain worked too quickly (for her liking) and realised what this all added up to. If Jim's watch was 09:06 then that meant... It was _always _09:06, in the hospital, it's always 09:06 because..._becasue _it was the time she..she..

"It's the time I _died_!" she cried out, tears pouring down her face. Gene felt a tang at his heart, he hated seeing Alex like this and she would hate him now. Alex felt herself seeing red and her anger building, her grief for her loss of her daughter, Molly who had been waiting for her and she'd died from her injures. She'd been tricked by bloody Jim Keats and that had stopped her frighting. The _barstad_...

"You lied to me!" Alex screamed, her voice reaching a point which made her throat sore. Both Jim and Gene backed away from the screaming DI. Gene wanted to comfort her if he wasn't so scared of her. "You fucking told me that if I revealed the truth of him then I would pull through and that I would not die! I only did that because I need to see my daughter! I haven't seen her in three bloody years! She'd only 12 years old and her father hates her!" she ranted.

Jim was nervous. "You are free, Alex. You helped bring him down! You can go back..." he stuttered.

"Yes no _fucking _shit Jimbo! I go back and I die - what is the ruddy difference?" she continued screaming. Gene was impressed and enjoyed watching Alex take the bastard down. He was shuffling his feet and still could not believe how much his kindom would go down in one day.

"My baby..." she murmured and continued crying. Jim went to move forward. "Come any closer and I'll turn your testicles into earings." she threatened. Jim continued and Alex eacted..badly and quickly. She kicked her shoe off and threw it heel first into his sensitive area. She got out her guna nd swung it in her fingers. "I'll shoot you next time, keep your stupid report and fingers to yourself!" she hissed.

Jim spat in her face. "You slutty stubborn and hormonal bitch!" he spat. Alex wiped the spit away and stepped back. Gene strode forward and kicked Jim and then grabbed him by the collar and threw him down again. "_Never _call her a bitch! She is way better than you ever could be!" he hissed.

Alex was trembling and she was shaking terribly. She had lost Molly, she had died. She hadn't fought hard enough and trusted the wrong man. She saw the two policemen fighting in front of her and sighed. She was going to have a word with the Super about his position. He did not deserve to be a DCI. She could never stop trusting Gene as she'd been 'ordered' to. She cared for him and did not want to see him ruined.

She believed in him when he'd explained that he'd forgotton, she could read his shocked expression of realisation whn she'd dug up the grave, why he'd actully explained the story of his shooting so dramatically. The way Jim Keats was determined to make him show his real colours. Real friends and true royalty was what Alex was a prime example of. She could never leave Gene, even if it was to go 'home' as she had died and would never see her.

She looked over her shoulder at The Railway Arms, it had to be real despite them being in London. The man, Nelson, Sam had explained all his bad thoughts to him like Alex did with Luigi. Couldn't blame him, they both understood the pair. She would not abbandon Gene, she needed him and she would be ever lonely, even more alone than when she first arrived because at least she saw people at 'work' and made friends with down to earth cases. She needed that to keep her brain working.

Clearing her throat she walked slowly towards them, keeping a tight hold on her gun with a determined expression on her face. Gene let of his hold on Keats and stood abck from him. Keats looked up fearfully as Alex moved forwards towards him, and raising her gun on him.

"Are you the devil?" she asked. Keats chuckled madly and Alex knew the answer. She would not cry: she would be strong and keep hold of her anger. "You lied to me."

"Oh boo hoo!" he mocked cried. She locked the gun and held it at Keat's forehead. "What will happen to Molly then? Will you do one nice thing for me. You owe me one Keats and you know that." she knew the deal. Keats nodded.

"I don't want any harm of any sorts to hurt my daughter. You are to look after her. I want her to be looked after. I also don't want you taking advantage of her either or I swear I will haunt you. That understood?" he nodded again but she could see the lie behind his glasses.

"What is hell like?" she asked him. "Red, fire and lava, center of the earth - even I'm scared of it." he chuckled darkly.

"I know it was you!" she seethed and Gene looked up. "Look at him Gene, don't you even reconize him?"

Keats looked worried and panicked. Gene looked at Alex. "Pardon?"

"Don't you even reconize the man who shot you to pieces?" she whispered. Gene looked at Keats carefulyl and another memory hit him.

"I was pracing around the room, glad that the Queen had been corronated and I was celebrating. Pissed on whiskey and me mates had left me on me own." he mumbled to himself. Alex nodded. "Then what happened?"

"There were banging on the door downstairs and urm, I went down thinking they were kids. Little arrogant kids who I could flash me warrant card to and they'd be on their way. Only it wasn't...a load of kids..." he starred at Keats. "Man with a shotgun. Dressed in red uniform which amused me and then I was shot to smitherins."

"You shot me" he mumbled, unawarre that he was talking to himself. Alex cleared her throat and raised the gun again. "You aren't worthy of looking after Molly then." she stated and her finger felt for the trigger.

"Go to hell!" she stated and she pulled the trigger. There was a loud yelp of pain and ending life until DCI James Keats lived no more. Gene was gobsmacked as he stared at his heartless DI. She was numb and was still holding the smoking gun in the same position. She hadn't even blinked. Then she sighed and lowered the gun.

She sighed again and tears fell. She did not care about her being a murderer; she'd shot a man who was a cruel bastrd and had lied to her. Pleaded for life and she'd declined it.

"You going in then?" Gene asked. She smiled and turned. "I may have died but you have forgotton one important thing Mr Hunt."

"What is that Bollyknecks?" he asked.

"_I'm not leaving you_." she repiled and he smiled weakly.

"You have to..." he started but she walked forward and put her hand over his mouth.

"I would of thought that you of all people knew that _nobody _bosses _me _around." she said. "I belong _here _Gene. With _you_, I'm not leaving you, not like this."

Gene walked forward and patted her on the shoulder. "Let's go." he mumbled, defeated. He was touched that she was staying but he did not deserve her.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking of transferring." he continued.

"Let's say goodbye to Luigi then." she muttered and they walked arm in arm down the street, leaving The Railway Arms and Jim Keats in the street behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

Gene was sad to know the passing of his beloved Quattro and felt it as he walked with Alex towards Luigis resturant. He was unsure of deserving Alex's company - she should be in that pub - or heaven as it were. Not with him, he was a useless old sod who was the worst man in the world. Yet she wanted to stay with him - why?

He heard a small sigh from Alex and looked over at her. She was gazing into space and seemed unaware of where she was. She was humming a mitch-matched tune to herself and it was helping her grief. Despite adoring her to pieces, the humming was starting to really irritate him.

"Bolls, if you don't stop that humming, I may have to arrest you for annoying the ruddy hell outta me." he grunted, nudging her slightly. She was caught abset-minded and nearly fell over and stumbled. Gene had to catch her but in the doing so, he slipped and they both ended up falling over, Gene landing on top of foudn this quite amusing and started laughing.

"Sorry, guv" she chuckled, trying to cover her laughing up. Gene couldn't help but chuckle himself and he got up heavily. He got up and held out a hand for Alex. She took it gratefully and a spark went through her when his un-gloved hand met hers. His hand was strangly soft and very warm. She had expected it to be rough or scratched. But it wasn't.

"Have yer finished?" he asked and she looked up suddenly. She nodded quietly and he put his arm around her shoulders, comforting her. "Don't worry Bolls" he soothed her, rubing soothing circles on her back. She breathed in his husky and whiskey smell and sighed. Gene sighed himself and walked her forward towards the entrance.

Luigi saw them coming from the window next to the stairs. He laughed with glee when he saw the couple walk in and Gene took her hand. "Luigi, botttle of yer house rubbish for takeaway." he ordered. Luigi nodded and winked at Alex. She smiled weakly at the Italian and sighed when he turnned away to get the bottle. Gene took her hand, hidden under the ledge of the bar and squeezed it confidently. Gene never showed his feelings out like this but he felt lucky tonight. He didn't care that much, he was concerned about Alex. His friend.

Alex felt very faint and her eyes were very sore. Her legs felt like jelly and her head was spinning. "Gene..." she mumbled and her eyes closed. She felt her heels topple over. But Gene saw what was happening. He caught her as she swayed and put his arm round his waist. Luigi handed him the bottle and he gave it to Alex. She took it and he carried her bridal syle out of the resturant.

"Gene..." she slurred and her eyes closed properly. He easily carried her upstairs and shook her gently in his arms when they got to the door. She frumbled in her jean pocket and drew out her keys. With her eyes half closed, she poked the keys in the general direction of the keyhold. If he ahdn't been worried, he would of founf it hilarious to witness. After several attempts, she hit gold and the key turned in the lock. Gene opened the door and carried her in. He decided to put her down in her bedroom.

"Gene..." she continued. "Gene....can you stay with me tonight?" she asked, her eyes fluttering open a little. He thought for a moment before nodding and sitting her down. He helped her out of her long coat and black jacket, leaving her jumper shirt on. "I'll get you a drink, you get dressed." She nodded and winched at the same time. Her head was very sore for some reason. She saw Gene get up and walk out of the bedroom. Her vison went hazy and she fell back onto the pillows.

She closed her eyes and a vison came over her. She gasped when she saw her daughter's crying face:

_"Molly, sweetheart, she's gone. Time to say goodbye. She's not coming back." a hospital nurse was saying to the thirteen year old girl. Molly Drake was crying and she had Evan by her side. "I'll leave you two alone together." the nurse said and exited the room._

_"Mummy, it's been a whole year since you..fell into the coma. I promise that I will avenge you. But there is good news. Dad, the twat (sorry about my french) is in prison, life sentance. Turns out he murdered one of his lovers. So there is no chance of him catching me. Evan is my legal guardian, and he promises to look after me. He'll explain everything and look after me like he did to you when Grandma and Grandad died."_

_She came closer and put her hand on Alex's cheek, pale and lifeless. "I love you mummy. I'll look after myself and I promise that I will make you proud of me. I'll become a DI just like you because the police force lost me my mum. I will hunt Aurthur Layton, I think it was. He is in prison but when he comes out, I will avenge you. I will think fast, be quick and not hesitate. Keep my head cool and be happy."_

_Molly gave her mum one last cuddle and kiss and stepped back. Evan walked forward and kissed her forehead as well. "Don't worry Alex, I promise like I promised Tim and Carloine, I'll look after Molly. Your were a wonderful child and a magnificent mother, we'll arrnage the funeral Molly and me. Everyone will say goodbye to you as you wanted. We love you Alex. Goodbye."_

"Molly!" Alex exclaimed as her eyes flashed opened. She saw Gene hovering over her. She was crying and her breathing was heavy. She blinked and sat up, her inner grief circling down on her. Gene was worried. He'd gone out for ten minutes and she hadn't moved. Instead he'd come back in and seen her writhing around. "Alex.." he said. "Are you ok?"

She met his eyes and continued her crying. She put her hand over her mouth and said "I'm sorry." Gene moved forward and put his hand on her cheek, stroking her face with his thumb. He didn't say anything. He just sat there and held her in her arms as she cried sliently, rocking her gently and whispering "Shh" and "It's ok, I'm here" over and over again.

They sat like that for nearly an hour until Alex drew away from Gene's chest and looked up. He was watching her carefully, worry written in all his features. "I'm ok" she said, her voice horse and weak. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. "You sure?" he asked, running his finger down her nose. She nodded and he grunted in agreement.

"Do you want me to help you undress or are you actully going to do it?" he asked, returning to his normal gesture. She chukcled weakly and nodded. She bent down and began removing her high heeled shoes and tugged. Gene took the first shoe she took off and looked at it carefully.

"Why are you shoes always red?" he asked, curious. She had the other one off and sighed as she look her socks off. "They matched the car didn't they?" she chuckled and heaved her tight socks off. He grunted again, tossing the shoes away and removed her belt for her. Then she was left with her tight trousers and jumper top. He got up and went back to the living room to give her some privacy. He checked the door two minutes later to find her in her PJs.

He had removed his shoes, coat, jacket and belt and rolled his shirt sleeves up. Alex was lying sleepily on the bed as he walked forward and sat down next to her. She frowned and reached for his silver tie that was still on. She loosened it and then slid it off, throwing it on the floor behind him. "Better."she sighed and smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

He put his arm up like he had when they were trapped in the Edgehampton Vault and she took it. He pulled the duvet on top of them and cuddled her close. "Never leave me Gene" she murmurmed. He looked at her and met her longing and puppy-eyed gaze. "I'm not going anywhere Bolls, I'm scared you will leave me. After what I've done to the world." he admitted.

Alex frowned again and pulled his chin down so she could look at him. "I am not leaving - I'm too scared Gene. I need the Gene Genie." she said, smiling at the end. He chuckled and pulled ehr closer into a more cosy positon. The last thing she heard until she fell asleep was "Night sweetheart, don't you worry. The Gene Genie's here." Then her eyes closed and she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep next to the man she loved.


End file.
